Tales of now and then and a few times we agreed never to mention again
by onlyone42
Summary: ok so this is a collection of one shots. it is marked complete as all of the chapters are a story by themselves but I will still be adding more. I take requests! ranges from friendship to I really don't know what... I will have other pairs. rated up to T I will do anything up to that or below but I am staying away from M rated themes on this one. Bad summery I know XD!


Tales of now and then and a few times we agreed never to mention again...

Ok, this is my first Tales of Vesperia Fanfiction. First of all I OWN NOTHING but an overly active imagination that keeps me up until 4am unless I write down what's going through my head. Um... warnings. I really don't know this will be a series of one shots ranging from bros being bros to full out Fluri. Don't like don't read! Simple as that! I may have a few pairings but I don't know yet. Feedback would be nice also if you have a few ideas of things you might want I will do my best to take requests! I have very little time so it may take a while. Flames will be used to help me take over Hell!

Warnings: just bros bring bros, slight violence but not really.

Funnier back then

Commandant Flynn Scifo walked over the bridge reaching into Dahngrest. For once he was not in uniform. His Highness Prince Ioder had recently been worrying about him over exerting himself trying to clean up the mess left behind from Alexei. Flynn had politely declined the offer for time off and had continued to work lengthy hours away in his new office. That had ended when he woke up to Estelle healing him after he collapsed in exhaustion. After a short but very persuasive talk from both of the royals, Flynn found himself all but forbidden to re enter the castle until he had taken a good long rest.

Not even being allowed to train with the knights Flynn found himself wandering back down to the lower quarter. Unfortunately after meeting with Hanks Flynn was reminded due to the fact that it was spring many of the lower quarter citizen had moved out of town for work, leaving said commandant with nothing to do and almost no one to visit. Flynn talked with Hanks for a bit before wandering back up towards the castle, he honestly could not remember the last time he was this bored. Heck even before he became busy with the knights he always had something to do. You really couldn't be friends with Yuri Lowell and NOT be continually on your toes. Yuri... that was it, Flynn increased his pace back to the castle with a slight bounce in his step. He could visit Yuri, it was always the other way around, Flynn would be working on something or another and Yuri would suddenly pop in through his window. For once Flynn actually had time to return the favor. After a quick visit to Ioder to inform him of his whereabouts Flynn set off to the guild city.

With a light smile on his face Flynn walked toward Brave Vesperia's headquarters, once at the door he raised his hand to knock only to stop as an odd thought entered his mind. Why should he enter through the door? Yuri never did. The infuriating mud patches he left just out of reach on Flynn's windows were proof of that. Flynn felt that he should give Yuri a dose of his own medicine. Maybe after cleaning the outside of his own window he might consider using the door. Was it childish? Yes a bit. Would it work? Probably not, either way Flynn found himself climbing up the side of the building towards the room he remembered to be Yuri's. Flynn breathed out a sigh of relief when he finally reached the window, climbing up walls was a lot harder than his friend made it look. Carefully climbing into the room Flynn glanced around, his eyes landing on a very familiar head of raven hair. Flynn opened his mouth to greet his friend only to find himself once again stopping. Yuri had "that look". That really far off out of it look that usually appeared when he was thinking things he should not be. Just like when they were younger.

Flashback  
_A young ten year old Flynn walked quietly up towards the pond near the edge of the Blastia Barrier, eyes scanning the area with worry. He just hoped that he would find Yuri here. Flynn had looked everywhere, and asked nearly everyone in the lower quarter if they had seen his friend but to no one said they had. He and Yuri had agreed to meet up today, only when he had arrived he found his friend on the ground with three larger boys standing around him. Flynn recognised them instantly, they were the boys that used to pick on Yuri before Flynn's dad had let him live with them. Yuri never said anything about them bothering him, so Flynn had assumed that they had finally left him alone. Looking at the scene in front of him, obviously he was wrong.  
_

_"You honestly think they want you?" sneered one of the boys. "yah" jeered another "your own parents didn't want you, why the hell do you think the Scifo's would?" the third boy and apparently leader of the three gripped Yuri's arm before throwing the smaller boy into the dirt a few feet away from them. "Just get out of here already, rats like you are good for nothing but taking up food and money, you should just disappear and not come back." Flynn snapped out of his shock when one of the boys picked up a rock and aimed to throw it at his friend. "LEAVE HIM ALONE" Flynn shouted as he ran to stand in-between Yuri and the bullies. Everything after that had happened in a blur. Hanks had heard his yelling and had wound up coming to see what was wrong. The older boys had been dragged off to their respective parents for punishment, leaving Flynn to look after his injured friend.  
Flynn looked around only to find Yuri was nowhere in sight._

_ Panic and guilt washed over him in waves as he took off to find his friend. Half sprinting the rest of the way to the pond. The panic seemed to lessen when he spotted Yuri crouched by the edge of the lake. Quietly as possible so he didn't scare him Flynn crept closer. Taking a closer look he realised Yuri was clutching Kuro, Yuri said the little stuffed dog had been with him since birth and was the only thing that he had from his parents, despite it being one of Yuri's most prized possessions, Flynn had only ever seen it a few times and only when he was really upset. Flynn almost jumped when he heard Yuri speak, and judging by how the boy was glazing down at Kuro it was not Flynn he was talking to. "Maybe their right, I don't even know why they took me in, I give them nothing but trouble." Flynn could only stare at his friend. He really, really didn't like the look on Yuri's face, he looked far off, like he wasn't even seeing the stuffed animal in front of him but some dark corner that held all of his fears and uncertainties. "I should go, we could go back to that place in the forest" Yuri whispered. Fear cold and hard griped Flynn at the thought of his friend leaving, then came anger. How could Yuri be so stupid? Did he honestly believe what those bullies had said! His mom and dad saw Yuri as their son, and Flynn was his brother. How could he not see that? "HOW CAN YOU POSSIBLY SAY THAT?"shouted Flynn only to have his anger turn into panic when Yuri suddenly jumped with a startled squeaking sound and fall into the pond. _

End flashback

Flynn's eyes danced with mirth as he remembered Yuri falling into the pond. It was a little scary back then but hilarious looking back at it. Heck even back then it had been funny. After the shock wore off Flynn couldn't help it, he laughed at the at the face his friend had pulled. If it had stopped there Yuri probably would not have ignored him for the week to follow but he had just had to ask about the "funny girls squeak" he made when Flynn had scared him, causing Yuri's face to turn a very deep embraced red and signalling the start of his silent treatment. After the first encounter Flynn had gone out of his way to make sure Yuri knew that he didn't like "that look".

At first Flynn had taken to just shaking his friend out of those thoughts but after managing to get Yuri to make that funny squeaking sound a second time, Flynn had found it much more enjoyable to use a more ... startling approach. Creeping up on his friend, a near devious smirk found its way onto his lips. He hadn't been able to do this for years! Nearly right behind him Flynn took a deep breath before shouting a very childish BOO! at his friend and grabbing his shoulders. A few minutes later Flynn would come to realize that he may have forgot that the years of fighting had changed his friends reactions a bit, and while the heavy book Yuri had just received from Estellise definitely hurt when it made contact to his stomach, the funny startled squeak and very red faced panicked look he got looking up at Yuri from the floor did make him feel slightly better.

Well that's the first chapter/ story, I unfortunately have a very slow boil creative streak, once I get cooking I literally can't sleep till it is on paper but it takes me a while to decide what I am going to write about. So I would like to say this "I WILL TAKE REQUESTS OR IDEAS" if you have something you thing might work give me a idea doesn't have to be long and I will try to write about it, I will update whenever I can unfortunately I am usually really busy but I will do it! R&R please! –Onlyone42


End file.
